


驯兽师法则

by Rebecca3rules



Category: jaedo Ludo nodo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca3rules/pseuds/Rebecca3rules





	驯兽师法则

还不知道发生了什么，上一秒在走廊上，一只手伸出来，金道英被压到了储藏室的门后。仿佛坠入海底，外界的嘈杂滤过沉重的海水，有些模糊了，嘴里的氧气也正被强取豪夺，皮革香水混着香烟的气味入侵他的身体，黑暗里第一时间判断出来这是黄旭熙，把他压在薄薄的门板上亲，他像是被捆起来的鱼。  
“卢卡斯卢卡斯……”过道里是李泰容黏糊糊的声音，像是粗心弄丢了小宠物，拉着工作人员到处问，“卢卡斯去哪儿了。”

“好像很……嗯……很离不开你呢。”湿吻的间隙金道英断断续续地补充完了这句话，时不时还冒出几个软糯的鼻音。机缘巧合黄旭熙和李泰容又组到了一支小分队，出发到美国的前一晚金道英去找他，他这小哥哥是能坐着就不站着，能躺着就不坐着，陷在他床里搭着一条腿，大衬衣加平底内裤一身浪荡，温香软玉的臀部藏在衣摆里圆圆的，冰淇淋都流人家床单里了还说风凉话，“大别墅哎，香车美酒哎，李泰容哎，黄旭熙你可得好好珍惜这个机会”，弄的黄旭熙也没心思收拾行李了，将旅行箱一合，爬进床里把金道英狠狠做了一通。

“道英又吃醋了？”黄旭熙笑了笑，太犯规了，他想，对方竟然恶人先告状，起初金道英和李泰容的关系里他才是局外人，以为他们两个日久生情破了朋友界限，而他那时不过是见金道英一面都很难的练习生，还有着身份区隔和语言壁垒。他憎恨一切阻止金道英看见他的东西，骨子里又直爽，所以第一次见面就给金道英带来了无形的压力，直呼其名，他从来也没把金道英当兄长。不会有人幻想兄长高潮的画面，一遍遍地想侵犯他。  
“我是在为你做打算，你的终身大事，唔……”金道英当然不承认，不设防的声音软下来，为黄旭熙粗鲁的动作，“你干什么。”  
他腰带被抽开，松垮的裤腰顺腿下滑，黄旭熙已经蹲下身，托着他的一只脚帮他脱裤子。光是隔着层棉棉的毛线袜，金道英已经感受到他掌心的温热敦厚，光线薄弱的空间里隐约能看到黄旭熙蓬松的发顶，轻拿轻放的让他心里说不出的热。很快这种热便转化成性欲，在黄旭熙抬起他的腿进入他时，他情难自禁地唤了他一声。

“旭熙。”  
作为回馈，黄旭熙热情地吻住他，像一只野兽拥有了人类的感情便学着示爱，凶猛又温柔。金道英的脸上很快就会浮现出痛苦欢愉并存的表情，冰冷的骨相也浮上情骚，那是种活色生香的漂亮，他看不清，却都知道，并不是他的专属，在被别人掰着腿交媾时，也会滥情又专情地喊其他人的名字，这是种习惯性的依赖。于是在这种绝对侵占的性爱里，快感越多，他的空虚感就强，可悲的是，金道英被颠的每一下，他花枝乱颤的每一声呻吟，都像是春药增强他的情欲。这个圈子里糜烂的玩法很多，他的私生活没得挑，不酗酒不嗑药，染瘾的东西统统不碰，金道英这个人就是他的声色犬马，他这辈子有一个祖宗就够头疼了。

他的小哥哥被操了两下就像是要投降，呻吟里裹挟着哭腔，要他慢一点。黄旭熙用胯骨顶他腿根，后臀作为连接，金道英从脊椎向上的部位都贴着门，黄旭熙掐着悬空的两条大腿抽插的更狠，“为了表示我的心无旁骛，我可以在李泰容面前跟道英做爱，把这道门拆了也无所谓，道英可以吗？”  
故意说着这些刺激的话，门板被撞的轻抖，屁股里也像地震了，撞出来的体液顺着臀尖下滑，滴到黄旭熙的皮鞋上。依旧能听到李泰容温温吞吞的声音，和经纪人交谈着，混着各种细碎的声响，他和黄旭熙却在这扇门之后苟合，好像时空塌缩后的无人之境，他们是亚当和夏娃，这扇门染上了他们的精液，像是情欲的载体，以后每次路过都要想起他和黄旭熙在这扇门后缠绵的胶合过。

很快金道英被插到了第一次高潮，他并非不懂收敛，只是除了呻吟发不出任何声音，偏黄旭熙还凑到他耳边说，“小点声，道英的叫床声只让我听到就够了。”肉刃从臀里拔出，好像木质瓶塞弹出酒瓶，“啵”的一声，一淙热液淌到腿根，黄旭熙根本还没射，那是他自己欲求不满才流出的液体，羞耻让金道英哭出了声音，鼻息里满是被欺负的委屈。黄旭熙却施虐欲爆棚，抓着金道英的腰把他按到桌上，摸到了一台打印机，好像是之前他们拍boss的道具，曾一身禁欲西装的小美人也湿的不成样子了，黄旭熙在那肉臀上扇了一巴掌，颇坏心眼地问了句“怎么哭了？”便又掐着胯部挺了进去。

黄旭熙很会操，即便像个虐待狂似的把金道英弄的一身痕迹，还是能提供给对方无穷的快感。肉体和肉体的直接触碰，情欲升腾在散着潮旧味的空间里，刺激着原始的性爱，周而复始，这和苹果被本身分泌的乙烯催熟一个道理，他闻到金道英的气味就情欲高涨，金道英天生就是给他操的。  
塌着腰承欢时金道英突然转过身，眼睛像是颗浸了水的玻璃珠子，是讨吻的架势，金道英一只手搭上他的肩胛，往下摸就到胸肌了，软腻的手指把他皮肤都要溶了，却是去摸那道疤。

黄旭熙抓住他的手，这条伤疤嵌在他身上不舒服，长在金道英心里他更疼。他手也比金道英大上一圈，相叠着十指交缠，一起扣到桌缘。吻着金道英他闭上了眼睛，那人的鼻息炽热的像什么小动物。  
内射进对方的身体里时，他出神地想，金道英一天都没有忘记过那个人，。

一刻钟后，金道英在公司走廊碰到了李帝努，李帝努见了阔别重逢的哥哥很是激动，就地将金道英扑倒，按在娱乐区的沙发里，把聚堆喝咖啡的练习生们都吓跑了。  
猫崽踩奶似的趴在他身上，还嗅他，说哥哥哥哥哥好久不见了我想你，不过金道英一直觉得像在养儿子。这孩子是成熟了，起初见了他也只是远远的鞠个躬，顶多是在众人的起哄下给他送瓶水，少年的暗恋心事写在脸上，被他摸摸头都秒变红柿子。  
一年前李帝努还有生长痛，骨骼拔节，夜晚好像在身体里被敲碎重组，他练舞时伤到筋骨，还是书本里学到的各种疾病，都没这么痛的，他抱着枕头去找金道英。  
怀抱上哥哥的刹那，才知道那种痛不过是无人照拂的空洞，他心里的苦只能由金道英去填补，所以甜熟的荷尔蒙摄入神经后，他永生无法忘记爱上金道英的瞬间。那时他已经近似成年体型了，鼻音消褪，嗓子更加暗哑，他用腿去夹金道英，但已经不是小孩子夹一个布偶求安全感，带了更多情欲，金道英的睡衣纽扣早被他咬开，锁骨里盛了泠泠的月光，肩膀头也圆润地招他咬上去，厮磨着又去金道英的唇舌间求欢，他神智朦胧，脑子里全是傍晚撞破的情事现场，他的哥哥坐在黄旭熙跨上，被颠弄，被辜负，被掐着屁股从下至上贯穿，落日浮在窗外，他披着一身红丝绒般的光，乳晕像皮肤上散开的血，亮的刺眼，更让他骨鲠在喉的是金道英像个婊子似的那么享受，金道英也从门缝里看到了他，手扶着黄旭熙的肩膀好像正要对他说什么，他却狼狈地逃掉了。他认清了一个更肮脏的事实，他也想把金道英变成一个婊子。那晚金道英的臀缝里沾着男孩的精液，李帝努只是在那道沟壑里蹭了几下就射了。又羞又臊地抱着他道歉，说我平常不是这样的。  
“哥哥我会死的。”不喜欢我的话我真的会痛死，李帝努咬着他的睡衣领。  
“说什么傻话。”金道英哭笑不得，一下下抚摸男孩突出的脊骨，那里像是每个月都在生长的青竹，权当做哄儿子。

之前李帝努喝牛奶，成年后用炼乳味的男香，流个汗都奶兮兮的，所以金道英一直不是很习惯李帝努开那些小荤腔，殊不知他早不是那个被他开玩笑说一句“处男的精液很宝贵”就把围巾拉到鼻梁上要盖住那张羞愤的脸的小男孩了。  
猫的嗅觉特灵，装着小雷达似的，李帝努只是凑的近了点便察觉到端倪。拉开金道英欲盖弥彰的高领毛衣，看到被黄旭熙弄出来的新鲜吻痕，再闻着一鼻子的情欲味道要气昏。  
“哥好偏心！都不告诉我提前回来了。”  
“我哪有。”金道英被不依不饶地咬了几口，脸蛋都是湿的，“我和旭熙也是偶然碰到，他们也刚从美国回来，大家都很不容易，为了生存嘛，又好久没见了顺便就……”  
哪来那么多擦枪走火，都是蓄谋已久的偷情！李帝努认定了金道英瞎扯，又去咬他卫衣帽上的带子，还咬着扯，小猫脸都缩一团了，“哥别把我当成孩子哄。”  
“难道帝努不是吗。”金道英将手插在男孩的头发里揉，撸猫似的，好像完全被这种青森森的英气迷住了，冷不防又想起李帝努之前老拉着他比身高，怀揣的并不是毫厘的胜负心，而是对强弱移位的渴慕，在漫长的岁月里想好好守护哥，这是李帝努时刻传递给他的信息。金道英懒懒地逗他，“身高不也没超过哥哥吗。”  
戳中了男孩的痛点。李帝努皱了皱鼻子，像是很没办法的样子，“没有哥长的高也总是把哥干哭呢。”

黄旭熙正在补妆，不停歇的通告已经超出负荷，却仍在等待一会儿的新闻发布会，便收到一条指控信息：以后说话注意一点，别教坏小孩子。配着一个暴力殴打他的小人。  
不知道具体情况，约莫着又是被口无遮拦的李帝努惹到了。镜子里的黄旭熙低头笑了笑，看着疲惫又温驯，在祖宗那栏里回了两个字：遵命。

金道英也被经纪人召去开会，说数字队新专辑的事，成员们围着坐了一圈，性爱过的身子很倦，他现在就想抱着热热的身体睡一觉，黄旭熙还是李帝努，哪个都行，他学着李帝努那样将高领毛衣拉到嘴上，困的睁不开眼。  
直至经纪人把文件夹阖上，说，“大约是这么个概念，具体的部分要公司进一步筹划再定，你们九个人好好准备一下，玩心也该收了。”

徐英浩瞧着金道英神色不太对，就把他毛衣领扯下来，结果看见他一嘴的血，自己咬的，肤色又白，看着就触目惊心的。  
徐英浩大惊，连忙拿着纸巾往金道英嘴上捂，就跟割腕死不了人一回事，他想不通怎么有人对自己这么狠，前几秒还靠在他肩上昏昏欲睡呢。  
金道英却没管那么多，拿纸巾按了几下收起来，黑毛衣里伸出的手指苍白的不像话，骨节散着用力过猛的粉，眼白里却迅速布满血丝，染的眼尾红透了，“九个人？在玹也……回来了吗？”

“嗯，我还以为他跟你们说过了。”经纪人笑了笑，把一切都想的太理所应当，他不是有意在金道英伤口上撒盐，“他也是今天的航班，落地时间好像与你同步，说不定你们还差点在一个机场里偶遇呢。”

八到九，对于其他成员来说，可能只是增加了一个数字，使这个组合的意义更完整。像是圆形的奶油蛋糕，被人拿走一块始终会留遗憾。可郑在玹对他来说并不是一块无关痛痒的蛋糕，他甚至不是奶油或者装裱的草莓鲜果，那太芬芳了。想起那个孩子，更多的是血腥和疼涩，就好像心脏被割掉一块。

郑在玹刚到加州的第一个月，某天半夜他接到一通电话，除了暴雨疾风，那头便只剩呼吸声，尽管没有证据，金道英却笃定这是郑在玹。  
他喊郑在玹的名字，对方不说话，无所遁形的痛苦却传了半个地球，金道英好像能看到雨幕里湿润的眼睛。郑在玹一定是治疗过程中被刺破软肋，否则以他这种闷不作响的性子做不出这么荒唐的事。他原本很焦急，感受到郑在玹的情绪后反而平缓了，他不想两个人互相传染。金道英深深压了一口气，说，“在玹，我从来不觉得那是种病，太累的话就回韩国，我陪你，我们慢慢来，好吗？”

金道英知道自己那样说很自私，好像轻易摧毁了郑在玹的盔甲，可是他不想郑在玹为别人犯的错买单，还是用那种剥夺人尊严的方式，像是实验室里被药物污染的苹果。郑在玹没有腐烂，他只是与众不同。其实他和那孩子不算熟，一个组合共事两年了，还总礼貌地喊他前辈，只稀里糊涂的做过一次，作为成年的必修课，在郑在玹十八岁生日那天，金道英大方地脱掉了牛仔裤跨坐到他大腿上，怕自己太过风情招致反感，想临阵脱逃来着，被郑在玹抱住了屁股。  
那孩子眼珠子都不会动了，像是在抚摸一尊名贵的雕像，把手放在他光裸的性器上，惊叹这里原来是不长毛发的，他的手掌绵软热烫，像是被晒过的沙滩，从鼠蹊摸到人鱼线，未经情事就不带任何欲望偏颇，却很快把金道英摸的有感觉，打赌输了胯间被涂上泡沫，黄旭熙和李帝努一起把耻毛给他剃光的，更想保护郑在玹所以没说实话。  
疯狂的做爱后金道英哭都没力气了，郑在玹的精水留在身体里，他腰腹往下失去感觉，屁股里像是软糖噼里啪啦的被烤化，一跳一跳的，残余着快感，金道英拉着郑在玹的手放到小腹上，两只手缠上他的脖子，正要轻轻说我要是女人可能会怀孕，郑在玹却先他一步地抱紧他，仿佛刚经历了很绝望的事，“我不想再吃药了。”  
眼泪流到金道英的肩颈，纯洁晶莹的一颗颗，烫坏他的皮肤，像是经历过最好的时光就不想变的穷困潦倒。金道英想把郑在玹的眼泪收集到罐子里，让苦痛远离郑在玹。

真正使郑在玹离开的还是半年前那场意外，说意外有点轻，论做谋杀又显得阴谋论，金道英也不知道该怎么定义，就像是郑在玹对他的感情，有时虚无的像阵风，有时好像又为了他能去杀一个人。  
起因不过是他和黄旭熙吵架，因为黄旭熙回国发展的问题，他只是不忍黄旭熙在面包与爱情间权衡，却被解读出了不一样的意思，黄旭熙问金道英是想暂时分手还是老死不相往来，两个人针锋相对，谁都不肯退步。  
郑在玹看到的场景便是金道英被掐着脖子按到医院走廊的墙壁，因为他穿着病号服，力气又没黄旭熙大，便成了弱势一方。其实男人解决矛盾时就是这样，很直白暴力，说起来还是金道英先气急败坏地扇了他一耳光。  
金道英也是只逞嘴上功夫，坐在病床上，冰凉的液体输进身体里，他的血管都在挛缩。因为病气看着面无血色，脖子上有掐痕，黄旭熙也只是堪堪环住了，没舍得用劲，是金道英疤痕体质不禁碰，郑在玹却心疼的不行，眼睛里流出浓郁的难过，金道英扯了个笑，捏住郑在玹的脸，好像暄软的面团子，郑在玹轻微一抿嘴，抿出个小酒窝，就陷在金道英的拇指下，让金道英看的心软，又看着郑在玹低头为他削苹果。  
打蜡的红润果子，在郑在玹的手里沙沙的响，被一圈圈的削磨，露出了浅色果肉。  
他拿着水果刀走出病房，痒痒的电流赖在酒窝的皮肤层，捅进黄旭熙身体里时没眨下眼皮子。  
也是黄旭熙命大，郑在玹没捅对地方，但绝对是奔着他心脏去的，让他诡异的还有郑在玹死盯着他的眼神。是有什么深仇大怨，要把自己逼成一个杀人犯，黄旭熙都不知道怎么招惹到这变态的，“你他妈的有什么毛病？”  
在金道英的哀求下，也是考虑到团体利益，黄旭熙才没有把这事捅给上面，对外就宣称他喝醉酒不小心撞电线杆上了，他是得多傻逼在身上撞出个窟窿，还他妈流血快流死了。

走在公司的走廊里，金道英头重脚轻，都说人在弥留之际会看到想看到的场景，他脑子里一幕幕的倒带，全都是郑在玹，他觉得自己快病死了。  
他又想起郑在玹教他游泳，手掌在水下托着他的腰，隔着层湿润的液体，他的整截腰肢酸胀麻木，仿佛做爱过度失去知觉。漫无边际的划着水，只能想一些其他东西来转移注意力，还被郑在玹轻轻捏腰，好像在教最不省心的小朋友，“前辈，你认真一点。”  
被旋转玻璃门吞噬，绕过半个圆后又被吐了出来，金道英傻乎乎地走着。

旋转门另一侧并行的人却迅速完成整个圆，小跑了几步，才拉住孤魂野鬼似的金道英。  
金道英愣怔地看着眼前的人，大学生似的背着双肩包，大概北美的阳光很好，鼻梁连接脸颊的区域生出几粒雀斑，头发也褪回了本色，整个人闪着原生态的英气，像是没有受过任何伤害，冲他弯起眼睛，“前辈，别来无恙。”  
正如金道英咽下了水性很好的事实，他也隐瞒了部分真相，看着金道英仿佛小美人鱼似的双腿漂浮在水里，掀起的薄薄水花同样带给他不可言喻的冲击，生平第一次领略了“欲”的风月，颤颤巍巍的热意在泳裤里勃起，这对一个阳痿的人是莫大的恩赐，金道英不止诱发了他的欲望开关，还教会他动情和爱。

郑在玹比站在台阶下的金道英高出一头，却像是终于找到主人的小狗，湿漉漉的看着他，露出他无法抵抗的笑，又喊了他一声，“多亏了前辈我才能回来，我很想您。”  
他眼睫毛那么长，还乖巧地垂着，有一瞬间，金道英以为他听到的是“想堂堂正正地守护您所以回来了。”


End file.
